


覆水难收

by llszahd



Category: harry potter/Amazing spiderman
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llszahd/pseuds/llszahd





	覆水难收

标题：覆“水”难收  
配对：Draco Malfoy/Harry Osborn（斜线无意义）  
分级：R  
简介：伟大的救世主Potter先生又一次在接到傲罗的任务之后离开了即将迎来发情期的伴侣，Malfoy家的小混蛋气急败坏地决定出去找点乐子。  
警告：双O预警，现代au，Mpreg预警，拽绿拉郎，私设如山。

弃权申明：这篇短文是纯虚构作品，在作品中有关任何可堪质疑、非法或是可能非法的行为的描写都并不意味着我认同、宣扬、支持、参与或赞成上述行为。我了解虚构与现实的区别，并相信读者们也会是同样。我从未从我写的小说中获利，有关角色的所有权利都牢牢保留在他们的创造者手中。

正文：  
“该死的疤头！”Draco手里的魔杖不断挥舞，绿色的光芒照亮了一片漆黑的起居室，他用漂浮咒吸起身边的茶杯、碗碟、刀叉，一股脑地砸向只身躲闪的傲罗队长。

Potter自知理亏，只敢用混淆咒使自家恋人失去准头，然后在狼藉一片的地板上假装摔倒，企图骗取一丝同情。

毕竟这已经是第三次遇到这样的突发情况了，家里的速食和饮用水都已经准备得齐全，替换的枕头被褥在衣橱里塞得满满当当，这个时候如果没有伴侣的陪伴，发情期就会变得漫长而难熬。

更何况这还是Draco产下Scorpius以后的第一个发情期，连不足半岁的宝宝都让Hermione带去了帮忙照顾，这混蛋疤头居然要去帮忙剿灭黑巫师的党羽？

想到这里Draco更加生气，原本就擅长冷嘲热讽的嘴巴冷飕飕地往外放着刀子：“到底是魔法部现在都是一群离开你这个鸡妈妈就不会走路的蠢货，还是你那根小魔杖已经中看不中用到这种地步了？”

刚刚从孕期恢复过来的小少爷脾气大得很，从男孩成长为男人的格兰芬多小心地陪着笑脸，嘴上承诺了归期，就快速撒了一把飞路粉从壁炉中离开了。

怒火中烧之下，Draco回到卧室，把画有魔法阵的羊皮纸给找了出来，他咬破了自己的指头，用鲜血画出六芒星——梅林在上，难道他还只能有一个Harry不成？

光芒散尽，被稀里糊涂传送来的Harry Osborn一头雾水，他记得自己上一秒还是在浴缸里泡澡，下一秒居然就来到了这个陌生的地方，而眼前的金发男人还是自己的药理学教授。

不过这个平日里寡言少语的教授似乎完全没有惊讶的意思，除了在看见Harry一丝不挂的身体以后轻轻点头以外，仿佛房间里突然多出的大活人是顺理成章的事情。

Draco有自己的打算。他在麻瓜的世界里教书，这个家教优渥、长相俊美、谈吐不凡的年轻Beta让他眼前一亮，不过原本他只是想对这个麻瓜施予一点额外的Malfoy式的教育，眼下这个当口，不会成结又没有信息素的漂亮Beta刚好就是最合适的按摩棒。

打定主意的Draco把面前惊慌失措的Harry推倒在软乎乎的床上，刚要居高临下地高谈阔论一番，眼尖的他就发现了Harry后脖颈上银色的金属贴片。

这个是Draco再熟悉不过的东西，富贵人家的Omega为了不让自己的信息素外泄，常常会用这种昂贵的阻隔装置来伪装自己，可关键是，谁来告诉他为什么这个该死的Beta脖子上有这么个玩意儿？

一个Malfoy的教养都让Draco忍不住爆了粗，他朝自发裹紧被子的Harry喊道：“梅林的臭袜子啊，你是个Omega！”

完全掌握不了情况的Harry已经不想对这个神经兮兮的教授发表任何言论，他今晚只是想在洗漱之后用抑制剂撑过自己分化后的第一个发情期，哪怕眼前的男人是整个学校里闻名的禁欲美人也没法引起他多余的好奇心。

没办法了，Draco单膝跪到了Harry的两腿之间，用力亲上那微微张开的双唇。

感觉到Harry青涩的回应，Draco又用力将舌头伸进对方的口腔，舌尖色情地撩过敏感的上颚，怀抱里的身体也跟着颤抖。

这真是种奇妙的感觉，以往在床上，体力和魔力同样强大的救世主往往会用他那强势到犯规的信息素冲晕Draco的脑子，Draco几乎没有在发情期时还保持清醒的机会。

然而现在不同了，Draco灵活的手指攀上了Harry纤长的脖子，轻车熟路地摘下了金属薄片，一股属于处子的浓郁香气像是被赋予了实体似的充斥了整个房间。

尝到味道的Draco更加用力地吮吸着Harry的嘴唇，已经生育过的Omega可以不紧不慢地掌握自己的性爱速度，但初次发情的Harry不行，他含混不清地呻吟出来，口水从开合的嘴角流下来，就像他身后的小洞一样，湿的不行。

看来今天要喂饱的就不止一个了。Draco抓起魔杖对手边的水杯施了个变形咒，让它变成了性器形状缓慢塞进了Harry身后湿漉漉的入口。

身体被逐渐打开的Harry更是失去了理智，情欲填满了他的脑袋，让他的思维都变成了胡乱的线条，他睁开眼睛，看见眼前Draco饱满的胸部，下意识地含住了那颗粉色的乳珠。

“啊……”胸口传来的酥麻让专心操纵魔杖的Draco回过神来，Scorpius还没断奶，用于哺乳的胸部正胀痛得厉害，他羞红了脸，想着总归一忘皆空可以解决掉这一切，索性自己用手推挤着，让积攒的乳汁能流动得再快些。

乳汁的腥香让两个原本就情难自已的Omega更加按捺不住，Draco费力地扒开自己身后泥泞不堪的穴口，将Harry勃发的欲望吞了进去，然后自行摆动起来。

情液从交织着的两个入口流淌出来，金色与栗色的发丝映在洁白的床单上，带着哭腔的呻吟与喘息一声高过一声，在两声明显变得高亢的叫声过后，一切缓缓归于平静。

“所以，你现在能告诉我这一切是怎么发生的了嘛？”餍足的青年人脸上还留着激烈运动后的红晕，他伸手划过Draco流畅的背脊，把微凉的指尖搭在教授性感的盆骨边上。

一脸讳莫如深的Draco没有答话，而是一把抽出Harry屁股里的东西，将自己的性器顶撞进去，将这个漂亮的小麻瓜拉入了第二轮情潮。

再有后面的事情，就让那位伟大的救世主来摆平好了。

两天后，风尘仆仆的傲罗队长手捧鲜花，设了空间咒的口袋里装满了蜜蜂公爵的火蛇果软糖，他胆战心惊地从壁炉里出来，生怕打开卧房会收到一个阿瓦达索命。

不过很明显他没有得到这个恶咒，但幸运的救世主先生却收获了点别的。

……


End file.
